


Covered

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode 1.2, Fugue, Gen, Not precisely a missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble related to 'Fugue'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered

He walks into the room and sees that Morse has fallen asleep in that couple of minutes. In repose the lines already becoming part of his face are smoothed and Fred is amazed at how young he looks, young and tired. The room isn’t cold yet some instinct left from when his two were tiny makes Fred look for something to cover him, in the end he settles for his overcoat. Morse stirs slightly as the coat settles round his scrawny form, burrowing his head into the sofa cushions. Poor bugger, Fred thinks, he’ll always make life difficult for himself.


End file.
